


Smooth

by kimchi_yoonmin



Category: Min Yoongi/Jimin
Genre: M/M, YouTube, fanfics, smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchi_yoonmin/pseuds/kimchi_yoonmin
Summary: Yoongi and Jimin hide in their rooms; wishing that they could be together.





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic. I know it's not the best but that's ok.

Jimin bit his lip as he hungrily read the fanfic. “A hand on his shoulder stops him, and Jimin’s there, holding out another small piece of paper. “Also, I’m really not authorized to give prescriptions to humans,” Jimin continues, his eyes bright, “but this is just my number, so it should be okay.” If Yoongi gives Kkulbbangi some extra kisses on the car ride home, it’s certainly not because she’s helped him score a date.” “Why can’t I be that smooth?” Jimin whispered to himself. Jimin loved reading the fanfics that his fan wrote; they were packed with detail and they made his heart race. He especially loved the Yoonmin ship; because he wished that to be reality. 

Yoongi scrolled through his YouTube home page; it was full of titles like “BTS’s Jimin: Sexy Moments,” and “Best Yoonmin moments,” The thing that Yoongi loved about JImin was that he had duality; cute and cuddly one moment then hot and intense. Especially when Jimin danced; when his passionate eyes met with Yoongi’s, Yoongi felt like he was being grabbed in the heart. 

Jimin had always been attracted to Yoongi. He was the perfect combo of aegyo and swag. When he rapped his put all of his heart and soul into that one moment, it was mesmerizing. Reading Yoonmin fanfics died down Jimin’s crave for Yoongi sometimes, or just increased it. For example the fanfics where Jimin and Yoongi are having a steamy makeout sesh and authors describe it as “he searched every corner of his mouth,” or when they were getting steamy at all. Hiding in his room to reading fanfics is all Jimin did when he wasn’t practicing. 

“I’m SO HOT,” Yoongi exclaimed. He had been watching Jimin YouTube videos for hours under a thick blanket so no one would hear or see him, so he was sweaty from both the blanket and how attractive Jimin was. He closed his laptop screen and jogged out the door. 

“HOLY SHIT I NEED TO PEE!” JImin muttered under his breath. He had been holding his pee because he was reading a captivating fanfic and he was too comfy in bed to get up. He darted out the door. 

Yoongi grabbed a cold glass of water and maybe a scoop or two of his favorite ice cream. Matcha. “Better,” he whispered. 

Jimin sighed as he walked out of the restroom; “I wonder what Yoongi’s doing,” Jimin said shyly looking down and smiling. “Oof,” “Watch where you’re going,” Yoongi said in his hyung voice. Yoongi was holding a glass of water and a bowl of Matcha ice cream, “Whatcha doing Suga?” Jimin said cutely trying to be “smooth.” “Looking at you,” Yoongi said. “Well what else are you doing?” Jimin bit his lip. “Feeding you ice cream,” Yoongi shoved a spoonful of ice cream into Jimin’s mouth. Jimin took the bowl and shoved ice cream into Yoongi’s mouth too. Yoongi took the bowl back and set both it and the water glass down, “Hey you got something on your lip,” Yoongi whispered; softly wiping Jimin’s lip. Yoongi took a step closer, so Jimin deciding at the moment to be “smooth.” He whispered, “You have something on your lips... let me just” he leaned closer, Yoongi smirked then pressed his sweet lips onto Jimin’s thick lips. They both felt like they were in heaven and hell at the same time, mixing their emotions, lips, and tongues all together. Yoongi pulled away giving Jimin a small smile then grabbing his hand and guiding Jimin back to his room.

 

Yoongi pushed Jimin onto his bed; then stripping his shirt off. “Hyung,” Jimin squealed. Yoongi chuckled; taking Jimin’s shirt off. He leaned down gingerly kissing Jimin’s lips. The kiss began to intensify, both boys desperate. Tongues began to dance in their mouths. Yoongi pulled back gasping for air; while Jimin bit his lip shyly. Surprisingly Jimin flipped Yoongi over and nibbled Yoongi’s ear, “Let me be smooth for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to "Cute like Honey Bread" By Elemir. That is one of my favorite fanfics and I got inspiration from it.


End file.
